Vorágine
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Sasuke tenía todo preparado, bastaba sólo salir con Naruto antes que la euforia se desatara. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

**|Cláusula de Propiedad Intelectual**: Extendida. Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto.

**|Advertencias**: Leve OOC, Semi-AU, Gore —sí, Gore—, algo de Humor.

|#**Track**: My Heart – Paramore.

* * *

Vorágine

Gaa

* * *

Capítulo 1: Necesidad

* * *

Vacía, su casa estaba tan desolada como en algún momento estuvo su vida, pero ahora en los amplios terrenos de la mansión Uchiha todo parecía querer derrumbarse sobre sí, como recordando la insatisfacción de antaño, las heridas que nunca cerraban y los pensamientos que nunca olvidaba.

Se cuestionaba en qué había fallado, ¿era acaso que Sasuke y él no podían ser buenos padres? ¿El alejamiento de sus hijos iba más allá de su simple apariencia? Cavilaba de eso y mucho más, de los momentos en los cuales los torpes pasos de Kaiya resonaban por el tatami, o los pequeños gritos de Himeko reverberaban por los pasillos. Los extrañaba, a cada uno de sus hijos por igual, con tanta o más agonía que cuando partió el primero.

Eri debía estar grande, como también con familia, Tatsuya estaría ya por su tercer hijo, enseñándoles todo lo que ellos no pudieron, se imaginaba a Kaiya enseñándole un Futon a su primogénito, como también podía llegar a sentir el abultado vientre de Himeko como el que él nunca tuvo. Se estaba tan condenadamente vacío en aquella endemoniada mansión, parecía que sus lamentos producían un agonizante eco en su mente, la oscuridad lo absorbía hasta el punto de ser rescatado como siempre por aquellos fuertes brazos, pálidos y fríos, pero para él eran lo más caliente que podía existir.

—Los quiero Sasuke —suave, era su petición, la única egoísta que pedía en años desde que ellos lo abandonaron. Anhelaba poder estrechar a Kiseki hasta hartarse, que Eri negara con su cabeza y Kaiya se pusiera celoso —... sólo una vez más, por favor.

Ellos habían decidido alejarse de la casa que los vio crecer por su propio bien, porque comprendían que ni él ni Sasuke eran normales, que era imposible que sus cuerpos se mantuvieran así, que las arrugas no aparecieran y la sabiduría se acrecentara, eran celos mezclados con temor, era amor fundido en odio.

Eran sus hijos no mirándolos nunca más.

—Ya han pasado años, ¿deben echarnos de menos, no? No los hemos molestado, no les he escrito pese a que quiero. Por favor Sasuke, déjame verlos —quería, aunque fuese un pecado tan grande como lo que hicieron para traerlos a la vida.

Seiscientas vidas a cambio de seis hijos, cada uno traído en diferentes condiciones, con su misma sangre pero con un devastador origen secreto.

—De verdad quiero verlos.

Y Sasuke lo observó, allí entre sus brazos, aquello era peor que la muerte; perecer por partes, llorar en silencio y con orgullo. Y asintió, porque aquello era lo que quería su esposo, porque aunque no lo aceptara él también lo anhelaba.

Verlos, tocarlos, hablarles... Doce años ya, y las noticias no paraban de llegar.

—Está bien, Naruto.

Condenados a una juventud eterna, sonaba hermoso hasta cierto punto de vista, casi onírico, pero ellos querían morir de la mano y maldijeron en voz baja una vez más, odiando a aquella persona, repudiando su nombre y escupiendo en su tumba.

"Te maldigo una y otra vez, Madara Uchiha".

Era su culpa el estar encerrados en aquellos cuerpos, por condenarlos de aquella manera, por no poder ser normales ni tener una familia como lo eran cuando sus hijos eran pequeños.

—Les enviaré una carta, Naruto. Por ahora durmamos.

—"Abrázame fuerte" —quiso decir el de cabelleras doradas —"... tan fuerte como para olvidar la soledad y el frío".

Pero no lo dijo, porque era orgulloso, porque tenía dignidad, porque quería aparentar ser fuerte ante su rival, como también quería fundirse con él.

¿Qué tan doloroso puede ser una soledad de a dos?

* * *

|**Notas Finales**: Nunca me cansaré de pedir disculpas por lo acontecido con Quimera, realmente lo lamento.

Vorágine es un escrito en el cual he estado trabajando hace siete largos meses. Podría decirles que esto es lo más cercano que verán de mi en M-preg —como también 'Es mío' en AmorYaoi—. Por ahora todo está demasiado confuso como para aseverar o esclarecer algo, pero sí doy tópicos evidentes de que Madara tuvo la culpa —Gaa ríe—. Contiene de todo un poco, y espero realmente que lo disfruten como yo. Es un proyecto realmente Angst, no tanto como Errores (tiene matices de humor de vez en cuando) pero centrado realmente en la incomodidad de Sasuke y Naruto.

Espero sus comentarios, o no tantos.

Post Data: Me volví a cambiar el Nickname x'D.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - **Promesas

* * *

Sasuke miró dormir a Naruto con aquellas profundas ojeras bajo sus ojos, el amanecer estaba cerca y a pesar de eso aún no había podido pernoctar tras aquella noche de demencial mal augurio; Uzumaki quería ver a sus hijos, quería volver a mirarlos y sentirse orgulloso dentro de toda aquella gran mentira que era su nacimiento. Bufó contrariado de lo que sería mejor para sus hijos y lo que era mejor para su pareja, pero como siempre aquel cuerpo con ropa de dormir ridícula se llevaba todo rastro de cordura sana que poseía, el rubio siquiera estaba allí para presionarlo, pero bastaba con aquella escasa muestra de debilidad de ayer para ponerse a meditar en lo que realmente tenía que hacer.

—"_Mis hijos_" —se dijo a sí mismo revolviendo sus azulados cabellos para luego desenvolver la venda que siempre llevaba en su brazo, chasqueó la lengua en un gesto completamente molesto y se mordió el dedo índice y medio para tocar escasamente aquel tatuaje y aparecieran cinco diferentes serpientes.

—Ya saben qué hacer —bisbisó enojado antes de girar su rostro y admirar al de rubios cabellos revolverse incómodo por la falta de su calor.

Los viperinos desaparecieron sigilosamente de aquella habitación dejando a un colapsado Uchiha. Sabía que sus hijos los respetaban y querían —por lo menos eso pretendía pensar— y su separación se debió a su infernal forma y lo "superior" que ellos creían que eran, cuando ambos sabían que eran todo lo contrario.

—¿Sasuke? —murmuró el menor frunciendo el ceño.

—Ya voy idiota, hazte a un lado.

Todo sea por Naruto y su sonrisa, en este punto era lo único que los mantenía con vida.

* * *

Uchiha Eri es un joven de veintiocho años, bien parecido y de orbes zafiros tan endemoniadamente claros que no tienen pupila fija. Sus orbes estaban enmarcados con afiladas facciones y fisonomías llamativas. Su cabello era si duda rubio y algo largo, con grandes patillas cayendo por los costados y revuelto en lo que era la coronilla. Sus labios eran finos y cerezas, mientras que su pálida piel —contrastada con sus ropajes oscuros— delineaban aquella figura madura y alta.

Su gran estigma yacía en su hombro, una gran cicatriz que lo atormentaba por periodos y le hacía recordar lo dichoso que era de poseer a aquellas personas que lo protegían sin importar qué, como también la perdición que lo envolvía. Él vivía en Suna gracias a su Oji-san Gaara, fue amable al darle la ciudadanía y conformaba su cuerpo ANBU con mucho orgullo, todos los días entrenaba lo suficiente con el fin de poder defenderse solo, para mermar aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad que albergaba en su pecho, para ser suficientemente fuerte para sus padres y hacerlos sentir orgullosos, para poder defender a su familia e hijos: Entrenaba duro, demasiado para que cualquiera lo pudiera ayudar.

—¡Oto-san! —se dio vuelta observando a su primogénita Atsuko que venía corriendo en su búsqueda. Ella tenía seis años y poseía un carmesí cabello largo y ondulado como su madre, sonreía de manera constante como Naruto y fruncía el ceño como todo Uchiha, sus orbes se apaciguaron y, como siempre, la apresó en sus brazos alzándola del suelo y sonriéndole suavemente. Ya no parecía aquel Ninja peligroso, sino más bien un padre aprehensivo y cariñoso.

—¿Qué sucede, Uko-chan? —indagó arreglándole aquellos cabellos.

—Oka-san dice que esto es para ti —parlaba risueña por la sensación de aquel animal, dentro de sus ropas salió una elegante serpiente blanca con diseños violáceos; su cuerpo se tensó tan sólo por unos segundos antes de liberar a su hija en el suelo y que aquella viperina se transformara en un pergamino ante la mirada embobada de tu heredera.

—Bien, Uko-chan —expresó aún algo reticente a aquel hecho —. Vamos a decirle a Oka-san y a tu hermano que es hora que conozcan a sus abuelitos.

No, no era miedo, sino temor al rechazo. Eri se hizo al hecho de que ya habían pasado doce años, y era hora de enfrentar a sus padres, no podía estar huyendo por siempre.

—¡Sí! Uko-chan por fin los conocerá.

* * *

Uchiha Tetsuya era un joven de veintiséis años, con grandes orbes zafiros de piel trigueña, y cabellos negros, no tenía los reflejos azulados como su padre —mas bien era de un ébano profundo que enmarcaban las facciones redondeadas—; él no era revoltoso como Naruto, no, era pasivo en su toma de decisiones y nunca podrías verlo alterado —algo que definitivamente no sacó de sus padres—. Tetsuya tenía un hijo, se llamaba Daiki, tenía unos recién cumplidos cuatro años y poseía el cabello tan rubio como Uzumaki y los mismos orbes de su madre: Almendrados.

Daiki sin duda era un genio, lo cual lo hacía suponer que lo heredó de su padre, pero era demasiado amable incluso para poner una burda mirada altanera, se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía y regalaba castas sonrisas sinceras que muy pocas veces se posaban en sus labios, sus orbes no guardaban ningún tipo de emoción potente, pero brillaban en demasía cuando estaba feliz.

—Oto-san —llamó calmo interrumpiendo su entrenamiento. Tetsuya amaba el Ninjutsu, entrenaba y creaba sus propias técnicas tratando de sobrepasar el Rasengan y Chidori de sus padres, vivía con su conviviente en el país del Té.

—¿Qué sucede? —masculló aunque esa no era su intención. El menor de entre sus prendas extrajo una serpiente violácea completa con llamativos orbes amarillos, sin duda aquello no se lo esperaba —... maldición —farfulló preocupado por lo que aquello significaba.

No muy lejos de ahí Himeko, tercera hija de la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki, recibía una similar serpiente en tonalidades verdosas que a simple vista sus mellizos la traían entre sus manos, ambos de dos años: Etsuko y Atsushi. Hime traía cabellos cortos, gustaba ocupar Yukatas en vez del típico uniforme Ninja que se le hacía tan tedioso, poseedora de la belleza Uchiha al ser la viva copia de Mikoto Uchiha —la que era su abuela—. Poseedora de veintidós años, con residencia en el país del Té, tres casas antes que Tetsuya.

Su expresión fue de completo terror al ver convertirse aquella serpiente en pergamino anunciando una fecha y hora específica que tenía como destino Konoha, tomó a sus dos pequeños y desapareció viendo que su hermano mayor poseía el mismo pergamino entre manos.

—Dios —suspiró resignada mirando a sus hijos.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó Daiki al percibir el tenso ambiente.

—Preparemos las cosas, vamos a ver a sus abuelos.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos antes que el pequeño genio aludiera dos cosas: O sus abuelos eran malos, o su padre tenía un pavor atroz —al igual que su tía Hime— al ver a aquellas personas.

* * *

Kaiya y Kiseki Uzumaki eran gemelos. Habían nacido un siete de Septiembre hacía ya diecisiete años. No tenían el mismo apellido que sus hermanos porque su Oto-san nunca quiso que el apellido de su pareja se perdiera, sin siquiera pedirle permiso a Naruto decidió tozudamente colocarles como su pareja aunque así la colosal pelea entre ambos se deshizo en la mansión. Para cuando ellos fueran lo suficientemente grandes y maduros para tomar sus propias decisiones supieron que a pesar de que pudieron haber tenido el apellido Uchiha se lo hubieran cambiado igual manera: Ambos eran demasiado revoltosos como para llamarse _Uchiha_, desentonaban de manera singular y a pesar de eso no les molestaba que le gritaran "Uchiha" en la calle.

Para cuando sus hermanos comenzaron a emigrar ellos aún eran algo pequeños para saber por qué —poco convivieron con Eri y Tetsuya—, pero se enteraron a los trece años de la manera más frustrante que podían conocer, ya que comenzaron a ver a sus padres con otros ojos: Como sus amigos. Naruto siempre les sonrió y les ayudó a molestar a Sasuke —quien era su otro padre—, nunca los regañó de manera dura pero sí los hacían entrenar hasta morir, pero fue cuando comprendieron que allí había algo más que chakra que decidieron salir de aquella casa con tan sólo catorce años. No pudieron aguantar la presión, aquellas miradas en sus espaldas o el peso de las derrotas cuando decidieron partir al país del Rayo, en donde Rindo —el Kage— les dio la ciudadanía a cambio de prestar sus servicios Ninjas.

Kiseki tenía un hijo —producto de un desliz en una misión— mas la madre sólo fue capaz de mandarle a su primogénito como su fuera una carta y desapareció del mapa, no le importó ya que no la amaba pero sí le preocupó que cuando su hijo le conoció ya sabía hablar y no le decía papá sino "Kiseki-san", supuso que era porque no había estado con él en su pueril estado pero ya cambiaría cuando le metiera a la cabeza de que él era su padre.

Kaiya, por otra parte, estaba más centrado en entrenar que en chicas o chicos, jugaba con su sobrino y le compraba peluches shuriken para que se acostumbrara a aquellas armas. Dentro de los dos él era el más maduro, a pesar de que era el menor —según sus padres—, aquello sin duda no lo creía, después de todo muchos sabían que los hombres no podían procrear... pero incluso con aquella desventaja no pudieron negar que eran hermanos ya que tenían la mala suerte de ser iguales tal como dos gotas de agua, de oscuros cabellos azulados, orbes zafiros y piel nívea; todos sus hermanos tenían aquel encanto Uchiha-Uzumaki, siendo lo físico y la encantadora personalidad de Naruto en algunas ocasiones, por lo menos eso es lo que atraía en primera impresión a muchas personas a su alrededor sabiendo quiénes eran ellos.

En un comienzo pensaron que sus padres los buscarían cuando desaparecieron, mas en un contacto irregular Eri les dijo que sus padres no los buscarían a menos que fuera una petición formal, cosa que les llegaba ahora con una pequeña víbora de color plata y orbes oscuros que tras salir de las ropas de Itami —hijo de Kiseki— se convirtió en pergamino diciéndole que en tres días tendrían que estar a mas tardar a las siete en la gran mansión Uchiha a petición de la pareja.

Kaiya y Kiseki se miraron por unos segundos antes de suspirar y mirar al menor al que nunca le había faltado nada desde que vivía con ellos.

—¿Hum? —el menor los miró preguntando aún con su precario vocabulario, su padre le revolvió su castaño cabello antes de contestarle.

—Iremos a ver a tu abuelo, te dará mucho Ramen —murmuró con una nostálgica sonrisa antes de que ambos desaparecieran y fueran a su departamento a alistarse, tendrían que pedir permiso en la torre del Raikage antes de salir de la villa. Sabría que aquello sería difícil, sobre todo para el más pequeño de los hermanos.

* * *

Uzumaki o Uchiha, no importaba cuál, Yoshi era el último varón de aquella larga dinastía —por lo menos lo era ahora—. Tenía quince años, se fue de su hogar a los trece y era la viva copia de un Itachi, según las palabras del rubio padre, no sabía quién era a ciencia cierta pero su padre Sasuke cada vez que lo mencionaba omitía su pregunta y desviaba el tema. Yoshi era un adolescente errante, cuando se fue no era porque al descubrir la naturaleza de sus padres se sintiese abrumado sino porque quería saber qué era lo tan novedoso que vieron sus hermanos al marcharse. Él no alcanzó a conocer tan bien a sus hermanos como hubiese deseado y era por eso que sin medir mucho se había marchado a tan corta edad, en aquellos dos años sin sus padres había tenido muchas aventuras y aprendizajes que sin duda les contaría cuando los volviera a ver. Los extrañaba sí, pero quería crecer a su manera así fuera un Ninja nómada.

Como si las plegarias de su pensamientos fueran escuchadas una pequeña serpiente morada apareció entre los arbustos, no tuvo que pensar demasiado para saber de quién era y nada mas al tocarla esta se transformó en un pergamino que le produjo tanto regocijo que aquella socarrona sonrisa no la pudo sacar de sus labios. Estaba lo suficientemente lejos de su casa como para ocupar aquellos tres días caminando, mas se detuvo en el pueblo más próximo para comprarle un regalo a sus padres.

—Ya era hora —murmuró mientras entraba en la tienda y ensayaba las cosas que le diría a sus padres, como también las técnicas nuevas que les mostraría. El vendedor se quedó mirando al chico quien apreciaba todas aquellas armas buscando la mejor y murmuraba cosas raras cuando la veía.

—"_Ahh la juventud_" —pensaba para sus adentros mientras Yoshi indagaba por algunos precios.

* * *

Los hijos de Naruto y Sasuke habían comenzado a emigrar de su hogar hacia y a doce largos años, aún recordaba la noche infernal que pasó junto a Naruto cuando Eri se marchó dejando una simple nota y narrándoles el por qué de su huida y que por favor no lo buscasen, que estaría bien. Ellos sabían dónde vivían sus hijos pero decidieron respetar su privacidad al no buscarlos o llamarles cada tiempo para saber qué tal, aún confiaban en ellos y se enorgullecían de que no se echaran para atrás con sus decisiones pero ya era lo suficientemente doloroso cuando la casa se quedó en silencio de un día para otro —según su percepción— y Naruto comenzó a comportarse de manera errática.

A veces parecía aquel chiquillo loco y enamorado con el cual podían escaparse a algunas partes y hacer cosas "para mayores", mientras que otros días se dedicaba a admirar la única foto familiar en donde estaban todos reunidos y sonrientes como si aquellos tiempos nunca volverían. Naruto no había aguantado más de dos años sin ninguno de sus hijos antes de caer en un estado depresivo que incluso mermaba sus ganas de ir a hacer misiones y él lo comprendía: se sentía igual; fue por eso que no le dijo que había llamado a sus hijos para devolverle la sonrisa, sería una sorpresa para el rubio que ahora dormitaba desnudo entre las sábanas y su cuerpo, arrimándolo como si él se fuese a ir. Acarició lánguidamente aquella espalda antes de pensar en cómo sacar al rubio de la casa en la tarde para cuando volvieran encontraría su presente, no tenía que ser algo muy rebuscado pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no tenga ganas de ir a casa durante mucho tiempo.

—Sasuke —susurró el menor levantando su cabeza hasta mirar las obsidianas del mayor —, ¿en qué piensas? Has andado raro desde ayer —indagaba molesto el Jinchuuriki acomodándose mejor en su colchón humano.

—En nada inútil, es sólo que hace tiempo no 'salimos' a algún lado —el rubio se sonroso y asintió algo contrariado, aún no estaba acostumbrado a los lapsus de lujuria que le bajaban al bastardo pero aún así admitió que tenía la razón.

—¡¿Vamos a comer Ramen?! —chilló emocionado ante la idea mientras se sentaba a horcajadas ampliando su rango de visión y apoyando sus manos en el pecho contrario, aquel era el pretexto justo para Sasuke.

—Bien, pero luego yo mando —aceptó con aquella sonrisa bastante desquiciante que tenía.

—¡Bastardo!

—Vamos imbécil, que sé que te gusta. Ahora recuéstate que me dio frío —gruño el Uchiha una vez más.

—Estás viejo, _bastardo_ —canturreó divertido por aquel berrinche.

—No más que tú.

No hablaron en lo que restaba la noche, Naruto lo suficientemente cansado de aquella discusión post-coital y Sasuke demasiado abstraído con la idea de tener a sus seis hijos —y familias— en su casa aquel día. Tendría que preparar las habitaciones sin que su pareja se diese cuenta y realmente agradecía que fuese tan despistado a veces.

Se ciño más al cuerpo del menor y se dejó embriagar por el sudor y olor a sexo que emanaban ambos cuerpos, mañana sería el día ideal.

* * *

|**Notas Finales**: Lamento la demora, pero lo edité varias veces antes de pensar en subirlo, espero que les guste. Yoshi es un agregado —la verdad ocupé los mismos nombres que los **niños** de **Errores** (mi otro Fiction) — pero estos son de ambos, además de que me gustan aquellos y también que sólo sea una mujer.

Si os digo la verdad me equivoqué, realmente eran cinco pero creo poder sacarle una utilidad al último —cosa que no había razonado antes xD—. En fin, no los molesto más.

¡Saludos! Y espero comentarios (?).

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

|#**Track**: I hope is Gone – Slipknot.  
|**Murder's Notes**: So sorry guys, but with the recent output of _Twins_, _Vorágine_ (among others), se me es complicado actualizar a tiempo... además que siempre he sido de aquellos que publican según la inspiración del escrito y no por "este fue el primero, le toca", aún así tengo un cronograma de fecha extendida. ¿Cuántas veces lo he dicho ya? Soy igual que los Fansub xD, anyway... enjoy.

* * *

**Capítulo 3** – Lazos de Familia

* * *

Entrada la mañana, cuando el sol despuntaba por la cordillera tiñendo de color anaranjado los rostros esculpidos de los Hokages, Sasuke se removió parsimoniosamente por el lecho percibiendo el peso de Naruto por sobre su pecho, candente y demasiado apegado a su cuerpo; aquella manía la tenía desde que comenzaron a compartir cama, apresándolo contra las tibias sábanas y su cuerpo para evitar siquiera un anodino intento de fuga por su parte —como si realmente pudiese escapar de aquel erógeno y toxicómano cuerpo—. Naruto, desde su regreso, tenía la impresión que en cualquier momento lo abandonaría para irse en busca de una venganza ahora inexistente, incluso cuando tenían a sus hijos revoloteando por su casa, era demasiado inseguro incluso de sus propios sentimientos, pero por ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar que cavilar en sus reminiscencias.

Se escapó de aquellas avaras manos para luego —avivadamente— colocar una almohada que fungiría como su cuerpo por unos cinco minutos antes que su inútil amante gritara su nombre hiperventilando por no encontrarlo en su lecho. Se colocó su yukata mientras que con el lazo se la ataba saliendo del dormitorio, estando ya en la cocina de la mansión hizo seis clones los cuales sencillamente miraron antes de desaparecer entre los dormitorios, si mal no recordaba todas las habitaciones del complejo Uchiha estarían ocupadas lo cual nunca había sucedido, se sentía ansioso por la llegada de sus niños —que para él seguirían siendo toda su vida— y comenzó a hacer el desayuno para tener una buena escusa para su rubio.

—¡Sasuke! —y allí estaba. Escuchó los apresurados pasos del menor recorriendo toda la planta superior —mientras sus Bunshin se escondían—. Sus pisadas se volvieron más contundentes cuando bajó las escaleras, entrando estrepitosamente por la puerta de la cocina aplastándolo contra la encimera —, ¡no hagas eso! —chilló temblando aún desnudo.

—Inútil —bisbisó pasivo al seguir preparando su primera comida del día —. Anda, vete a bañar mientras termino —el rubio asintió aún temeroso del susto provocado mirando con saña al Uchiha diciéndole claramente con su mirada que no se atreviera a desaparecer de aquella casa. Una vez limpio de todo su sudor y restos de una noche amatoria se encaminó nuevamente a la cocina encontrando servido su porción de sopa Miso, arroz con pollo hervido, jugo natural y té verde.

—¿Dónde iremos hoy? —indagaba el Jinchuuriki cuando apreció que su pareja estaba con sus ropas de descanso ya bañado.

—Se colocó una feria a las afueras de la aldea, pensé que te gustaría chillar en aquellos juegos —parlaba con el claro fin de enervar al poseedor de los orbes zafiros.

—¡Yo no chillo!

El Uchiha enarcó elegantemente una ceja antes de sonreír de medio lado cuando solía tener la razón. El rubio no dijo nada más hasta que en el recibidor de la entrada comenzó a gritarle a Sasuke para que se apresurara ya que no tendrían todo el día —siendo a penas las diez—. El pelinegro bajo rápidamente tras darle órdenes a sus Bunshin proporcionándole dinero para los víveres o cosas faltantes como camas, sábanas y menesteres propios de baños y habitaciones que hacia años no se ocupaban.

Observó a su amante en la puerta de entrada con aquella yukata azafranada, con su cordón negro y el símbolo Uzumaki en su espalda.

—Siquiera te peinaste, imbécil —masculló el de nívea piel haciéndose paso por la puerta esperando a que el aludido cerrara la puerta.

—No me molestes, bastardo, que mi pelo no se deja —hablo compungido ante el hecho de que su cabello le ganara a su peine. Aplastó lo más que pudo sus rebeldes hebras para posteriormente la mano de Sasuke revolviera nuevamente su trabajo, lo miro con ponzoña ante la altanera mueca de su novio.

—Si lo aplastas no pareces tú, inútil —sonriente el Uzumaki se colgó de la espalda del Uchiha siendo cargado, a regañadientes, por el mayor quien no comprendía aquella estúpida faceta de su pasivo al querer mostrarse cariñoso con él en plena vía pública.

* * *

Ya llevaban dos días recorriendo en desierto y arboledas, Eri miraba de vez en cuando a su mujer e hijo —quien yacía en sus brazos— para parar cuando estuviesen lo suficientemente agotados mientras que en su espalda yacía su hija: Atsuko. A su niña le gustaba sentir el viento en su rostro sonriente, como también el vértigo que producía estar a grandes alturas y lanzarse al vacío para que su padre la salvara como siempre lo hacía. La humedad del piso o los lozanos paisajes de Konoha —como también los claros convertidos en campos de batalla—, todo aquello y más añoraba. Miró de reojo a Ayumi —quien venía dos metros atrás con Kiyoshi—, estaban a sólo tres horas de pisar Konohagakure y la sensación de su bajo vientre no lo abandonaba, era una ansiedad demasiado corrosiva como para intentar omitirla.

—¿Cuánto falta, Eri? —su esposa lo llamó tranquilamente transcurrido un gran período de tiempo, con aquellos ondulados cabellos amarrados en una coleta alta, ella nunca había ido a Konoha en una misión ninja —era medic-nin después de todo e iba a zonas de alto riesgo—; sus hebras rubias se revolvieron por en cálido viento que arrojaba la villa en estas estaciones respondiendo con simpleza.

—Ya llegamos —ante él se erigían demandantes las puertas de Konoha, con su puestos de centinelas y la avenida principal que se abría dando paso a las casas aledañas y el comercio; el complejo Uchiha quedaba algo retirado de la aldea por lo cual tendrían que caminar aún más.

—¿Genma-san? —el descendiente mayor del clan se sorprendió al ver aún como centinela a aquel ninja que desde su infancia ocupaba aquel lugar.

—¿Eh? ¡¿Eh?! —abrió sus orbes sorprendido mientras llamaba a su compañero —, ¡Eri-chan qué grande estás! —exclamó con alegría al verlo, aún recordaba la cara de eterno arrepentimiento cuando abandonó su villa mirando si sus padres venían por él, estuvo más de media hora parado en la puerta antes de darle la espalda —, perdón, ya estás grande como para decirte Eri-chan —agregó con gracia saliendo de su puesto para ver por completo su familia.

—¿Genma? —un recién despertado Raidō**.**

—¡Wow, pero qué familia! —Raidō se despertó al ver a su compañero de puesto tan emocionado apreciando así quién era el que estaba ante sus ojos.

—¿Eri? —miró a los costados valorando la familia que había formado, ambos niños durmiendo plácidamente entre los brazos de sus progenitores —... ¡veo que no has perdido tiempo! —añadió bromeando colocándose al costado de su compañero.

—No diga eso, por favor —murmuró algo avergonzado por las palabras de los mayores —, pensé que los habían sacado hace tiempo de este lugar —cambiando el tema rápidamente ambos ninjas de Konoha se miraron sonriendo.

—Sí, pero hoy nos pidieron suplir a los Chuunin a cargo, además que Sasuke-sama nos pidió el favor de hacerlo nosotros... ahora comprendo por qué —murmuró nuevamente. Desde el regreso del Uchiha este se había hecho respetar incluso por mayores, ya sea por miedo o por fascinación que al correr de los años se convirtió en costumbre llamarlo así.

—Ya veo —murmuró algo contrariado por aquello.

—Les presento a mi esposa: Ayumi, ellos son mis hijos, Atsuko y Kiyoshi. Si me perdonan tengo que ir a casa, Oto-san nos llamó a todos y tenemos que estar allí antes de las siete —aseveraba aún algo perdido por la rápida convocatoria que tuvieron.

—Oh, por supuesto que...

—¿Aniki? —aquella palabra flotó en el aire. Los aludidos se dieron vuelta apreciando al menor de todos.

—¡Yoshi-kun! Pero mira que grande estás, Naruto se colocará muy contento —los pómulos del menor se tiñeron de tibio carmesí antes de pasar por el lugar y extender su pasaporte.

—Ototo-kun —llamó el mayor revolviéndole los cabellos dejando al menor aún más disminuido —, pensé que te tardarías más.

—No, estaba en el país de la Lluvia, pero me detuve para comprar regalos.

Así comenzaron a caminar presentándose debidamente ante la conyugue del mayor quien le sonrió suavemente. Ayumi era algo tímida, demasiado incluso para Yoshi quien la apreciaba sin miramientos buscándole el por qué la atracción de su hermano.

Por la entrada sur del país del fuego Himeko y Tetsuya se encaminaban tranquilos con sus respectivas familias, rentando carruajes para movilizarse debido a los menores quienes parecían demasiado agotados incluso para llevarlos en sus brazos, la conviviente del mayor —Haruka— miraba todo fascinada por no ser ninja, la cantidad de puestos de armas o campos de batalla le agradaban, así también el comercio abastecido o los niños corriendo por la calle sin temor a nada, tiempos pacíficos sin duda se vivía, cosa que le agradaba.

—Haruka, ¿estás agotada? —inquirió su novio mientras sostenía a Daiki en sus brazos.

—No, pero me gustaría darme un baño, estoy algo acalorada.

Haruka era una mujer criada en casa, no tenía conocimientos básicos de ninja sino que ella era una ama de hogar, criada para aquella labor con su carácter amable pero imperante —cosa que agrado al segundo hijo del Uchiha—, muy por el contrario el esposo de Himeko —Soun Fuchida— era tosco y callado, no como lo era su Oto-san Sasuke, ya que a él no lo envolvía lo enigmático, sino que era en cortas palabras un idiota. Soun no quería que Himeko siguiera con su carrera de Kunoichi, pelearon por bastante tiempo luego de su matrimonio teniendo como ganadora a su hermana, cuando nacieron los gemelos Soun no los quería, por lo que tuvieron nuevamente una pelea con su marcha y después de un año volvió a la casa arrepentido conociendo así a su estirpe: Etsuko y Atsushi.

—Bien, en quince minutos estaremos en el complejo, espero que Oto-san y Chichue no estén haciendo _cosas _—murmuró Hime a su hermano quien se sonrojó ante aquellas palabras, Haruka se río con ganas.

—No seas molesta, Himeko.

—Cállate Soun, no sé para qué demonios vienes si no tenías ganas.

Muy por el contrario de aquella fútil discusión, Kiseki y Kaiya se turnaban por quién sostenía a Itami quien parecía hervir en fiebre.

—¡Te dije que no lo bañaras en la cascada! —chistó el menor tomándole la temperatura a cada tantos.

—¡Ya no me grites! Estamos a una hora, apresúrate tenemos que llevarlo con Sakura-san o Tsunade-baachan —murmuró apenado el joven padre.

—Estúpido.

—¡Idiota!

—Descerebrado.

—Bastardo.

—Imbécil.

—Sabelotodo.

—Oto-san tenía razón, eres estúpidamente igual a Chichue.

—¡No metas a Chichue en esto!

—Ahora comprendo por qué Oto-san pasaba discutiendo con él, nunca pensé que Chichue fuera tan tonto.

—¡No me dejes hablando solo!

—Mejor conseguiré una pareja con mi mismo IQ o sino, moriré de aburrimiento.

—¡Kaiya!

—Despertarás a Itami, Kiseki, y ya llegamos. Eres pésimo calculando tiempo y distancia.

La mansión Uchiha se erigía a sus ojos, habían tomando menos tiempo debido a la concentración de chakra en sus pies pero estaban sin duda agotados, abrieron la verja y la puerta principal encontrando algarabía por todos lados, vieron a Eri hablar con Tetsuya sobre cosas que desconocía —al recién llegar—; como Himeko hablaba con la esposa de su hermano mayor y entre todos destensando el ambiente y los hijos de algunos tomándose el gran sofá.

—¿Kiseki? —los ojos de Yoshi se fijaron en su sudado hermano quien miraba a todos lados buscando a Sakura.

—¡Rápido un medic-nin! Itami se enfermó —gritó mostrando a su hijo sostenido por Kaiya.

—¿Quién es Itami?

—¡Se muere! —gritó Kaiya asustado al ver como poco a poco la respiración de su sobrino bajaba considerablemente. Ayumi caminó rápido hasta le menor, tomó al infante y lo recostó en el sofá disponible siendo observados por los hermanos.

—Eri, tráeme mi bolso —revisó el pulso demasiado bajo, una vez que el Uchiha le diera sus medicamentos le tomó la temperatura mientras escuchaba sus latidos, esparció chakra por el diminuto cuerpo encontrándolo con un resfriado algo fuerte, le dio antibióticos antes de que paulatinamente el color de las mejillas fuera bajando.

Todo el caos inicial se convirtió en un silencio arrullador y molesto.

—¿Y de quién es el niño? —preguntó Yoshi en una esquina aburrido por todo el jaleo.

—Ah, es mi hijo —murmuró Kiseki tomándolo para poder acomodarlo en sus brazos. Eri, Tetsuya y Himeko se sorprendieron no tan gratamente.

Ya eran las ocho de la noche y sus padres aún no llegaban, en el salón principal todos agregaban uno y que otro dato como la edad de sus hijos o la fecha de su nacimiento para conocimiento de todos y así tratar de mermar aquella sensación de ansiedad y vergüenza que todos poseían, era evidente que sus padres estarían igual, pero ¿cómo los recibirían?

—¡Pero Sasuke! —una voz algo aguda, que muchos reconocieron, con el singular muletilla y maldiciones se escuchó desde antes que la pareja llegara —, ¡yo quería ir a la rueda de la fortuna 'ttebayo!

—Esa es un juego para niños, dobe, deja de chillar me reventarás los tímpanos.

—¡Yo no chillo!

—Ya te dije Naruto... ¡no maldita sea bájate de mi espalda, has estado colgada en ella todo el maldito día!

—Pero teme.

—¡No vamos a pasar por la entrada!

—¡Sí caemos!

—¡Usuratonkachi!

Se escuchó la puerta abrirse, las quejas de Naruto y gruñidos de Sasuke quien directamente se dirigió a la sala como intuición —además de la concentración evidente de chakra que Naruto pasaba por alto como siempre—.

—¡No me digas así! —el rubio iba a seguir montando alboroto cuando vio la cantidad sorprendente de personas que habían en su casa, por unos momentos pensó en gritarle que la propiedad privada no se transgredía cuando en el rincón observó a Yoshi mirarlo fijamente, ansioso recorrió su zafiros orbes su living reconociendo a Himeko tratando de esconderse en el sofá, a Tetsuya con sus mejillas cerezas, los gemelos sentados juntos tratando de esconderse entre ellos dos como cuando eran críos y Eri, parando más cerca. Uzumaki abrió sus párpados aún más al ver lo grande que estaba y se bajó de un salto para acercarse al hijo más próximo abrazándolo a pesar de que Eri le sacaba ya más de dos cabezas.

—¡Eri-chan que grande estás! —gritó agitado aún con el dolor punzante en sus orbes evitando llorar —, ¡Sasuke mira, hasta a ti te pasa! —el Uchiha se acercó mostrándose aún más ante todo el gentío que había allí recorriendo los mismos pasos de su pareja viendo como su hijo lo pasaba también.

—Esto es vergonzoso —murmuró al darse cuenta de que en su estado hasta Tetsuya era más grande que él.

Sus seis hijos parecían estar en un mundo paralelo donde sólo podían hacer tangible a aquellas dos personas porque, por mucho que Naruto le hablaba a Eri, este parecía no querer responderle —o no poder—.

—¿Son tus hermanos, Himeko? —indagó Soun no teniendo una rápida respuesta.

—No —bisbisó cohibida por la presencia de aquellos ninjas.

—¿Entonces qué hacen aquí? Tenía entendido que esto era una maldita reunión familiar —espetó enojado — ¡Ey ustedes, ¿quién demonios son?! —indagaba con aquel tono tan altanero.

Tanto Sasuke como Naruto omitieron aquel tono —y sobre todo la pregunta— mientras seguían intentando hablar con Eri.

—Contéstale a Naruto, Eri —masculló cansado el Uchiha mayor al mutismo de sus hijos.

—¿Eh? —su ansiedad se vio suplida por el gesto de perdón en sus ojos, aunque los nervios no disminuían ver aquellos ojos similares a los suyos lo tranquilizaron, sobre todo aquella gran sonrisa.

—¿Has comido bien? ¿No estás herido? ¿Te has tomado tus remedios? ¿Cuidaste tu herida en el hombro? Mañana llamaré a Baa-chan para que te revise ¿está bien? —el mayor asintió y para cuando su rubio padre quiso ver a los demás la figura de Himeko vino a sus ojos — ¡Hime-chan! —como un niño travieso el rubio sorteo todas aquellas personas abrazando a su única hija en aquella estancia quien se tensó ante el movimiento de su Chichue y rodeo tímidamente los brazos hasta que cuello del Jinchuuriki aún alejada de su presencia, pero deseando aquel calor paternal que emanaba el rubio.

—¡Ey tú mocoso! —Fuchida enojado por la carencia de respuesta y la indiscreción de aquel niño levantó su mano para golpearlo, como acto reflejo Uchiha Sasuke —patriarca autodenominado de la familia Uchiha-Uzumaki— tiñó sus orbes de carmesí dejando en vista su sharingan. En reiteradas ocasiones cuando estaba entrenando, el accionaba su técnica de línea sucesoria y sus hijos acostumbraban a hacerlo también debido a que sabían que o había peligro, o llanamente el entrenamiento sería aún más temible por lo cual —en esta ocasión— no fue diferente que los seis hijos legítimos del Uchiha también accionaran el Sharingan mostrando aquel maquiavélico color.

El ambiente estaba tenso, demasiado para los adultos de aquella sala.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú? —Sasuke hizo gala de su cortesía acercándose a Soun con presunción, con aquella mirada enojada y el ceño fruncido.

—No tengo por qué contestarle a un mocoso insolente —farfulló sin temerle a aquella técnica, Hime siempre la sacaba cuando estaba enojado con él.

—Eres impertinente, no sé como mi Hime se atrevió a casarte contigo —masculló sin retractarse de lo dicho.

Yoshi por fin volvió en sí antes de que se armara una pelea.

—¡Himeko! —ante aquel grito Tetsuya vio cómo Soun intentaba golpear a Oto-san, Naruto gritó que parara llamando la atención de Eri quien se movió rápido interponiéndose en aquel golpe.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —gritó enfurecida Hime antes de mirar a sus padres —, lo siento Oto-san, Chichue —inclinó levemente la cabeza pidiendo perdón por su marido —, es un idiota —espetó mirándolo de reojo ya sin sus orbes escarlatas.

—No tanto como Kiseki —agregó el Uchiha mayor una vez más —, por mucho que lo ocultes ya vi a tu hijo —Sasuke giró al menor quien trago saliva —, tú y yo hablaremos después, ya es tarde y creo que sus hijos y parejas tienen sueño tanto como ustedes también. Las habitaciones están preparadas y arregladas, son las de siempre y verán una puerta más indicando el cuarto de sus críos —el pelinegro giró sobre sus talones antes de perderse por las escaleras, el silencio era ensordecedor antes que el Jinchuuriki agregara con su infalible sonrisa.

—Mañana los esperamos a las diez de pie a todos, quiero conocer a mis nietos —Naruto corrió nuevamente gritando el nombre de su amante antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse.

El aire recién se instaló en los pechos de muchos, parpadeando Haruka comprendió que todo era muy rápido como para siquiera razonar aquellos hechos.

—¿Pa-dres?

* * *

|**Notas Finales**: Me gusta describir miradas sorprendidas, o acciones estúpidas. Pobre Kiseki, le llegará una... whatever, i hope you enjoyed, como yo al escribir este capítulo ;) Si me permiten decir algunas cosas al respecto del capítulo serían (son) que afianzaré la dependencia que forma Naruto por Sasuke, como también el hecho de que sea algo infantil ante sus hijos... una cualidad que respeto del rubio es que se deja menospreciar para después vencer a la adversidad pese a aquellos prejuicios (como dijo Kakashi: El ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente)  
|**Extra Data**: Si me cuestionan, entre Andrógino y Vorágine, me quedo con Vorágine... es más serio (Andrógino tiene un dote más humorístico —somehow—, and that's fine (no siempre escribiré todo Angst) pero prefiero aquello último; este tiene un humor más retorcido.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
